


From the Journal of Marcy Wu

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Angst, Art, Both before and after Amphibia, But MUCH lower quality, Canon, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Edited Images, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Imprisonment, Inspired by Journal 3, Irony, I’ll update if it becomes more of a thing, Manipulation, Marcy-centric, Non-Chronological, Some implied Marcy/Anne is you squint, image
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: A series of excerpts, in no particular order, from the journal of Marcy Jin Wu. A normal middle schooler with two cool friends, who finds herself suddenly transported to a world full of Newts (and also Frogs and Toads). Chronicles her ups and downs, even before she arrives in Amphibia. Of course, she also has plenty to say about her new home once she arrives.Canon Compliant through the ending of Season 2A. Will fill in some gaps with headcanons, but probably won’t be trying to answer big plot questions.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 63





	1. My Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The images of Anne and Sasha are edited versions of stills from the show. All other art is my own work. As a general rule I’ll be using edited show art for detailed individuals, and do the doodles on my own. Obviously I do not own the art or the characters. 
> 
> We start with a glimpse into Marcy’s pre-Amphibia life, in particular her close friends.


	2. Imprisoned(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image of Marcy is from the show, not my own creation. 
> 
> Marcy’s been in Newtopia for a few days now, and her luck has finally run out. What fate awaits her in the bowels of the Newtopian Prisons?
> 
> Warnings: Angst, mention of execution (although said execution never happens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in tomorrow for the the sequel page(s). Feedback always appreciated.


	3. A New Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcy finds the Palace far more accommodating than Prison.
> 
> The image of the bed is taken from the show. Everything else is my own work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new ally at last. Right? 
> 
> Andrias totally didn’t read her journal while she slept. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is always welcome.


	4. General Yunnan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Image of Yunnan is taken from the Show Art and edited. All else is my own work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she seems reasonable.


	5. The Species of Amphibia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy ponders the power structure in Amphibia. And what role each type of Amphibian has. Perhaps she should have a more critical eye...
> 
> Images of Chuck*, Fens, and Tritonio Espada are taken from the show and edited. Everything else is my own work. 
> 
> *: He grows Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god oh frick oh no! Marcy don’t take racist Newt Propaganda as fact! Oh good she can’t hear me!
> 
> Oh well, not like she’ll be trying to impress some frogs in the near future. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m back! Hopefully this one struck a nice balance between keeping Marcy dangerously oblivious while also keeping her likable.


	6. The Newtopian Aerial Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bird is taken from the S2B trailer. All other art is my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t think I would just ignore BIRB, did you?
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for a more *serious* post.


	7. Whatever Happened to Sasha Waybright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outline of Sasha taken from the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious indeed.....

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback in any form, Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments, is accepted and appreciated. I will consider requests, but no guarantees.


End file.
